The Twelve Episodes of Naruto
by TheMagicCat
Summary: What happens when you throw random Naruto characters into a room and force them to sing Christmas carols? Laughs, emo-ness, randomness, world domination, and pure, pure insanity!
1. The Twelve Days of Christmas Part 1

**The Twelve Episodes of Naruto**

Even though I wrote this I am technically Jewish. I blame all the Christmas specials. Anyways I decided to write this because I found a funny Pokémon spoof of the Twelve Days of Christmas and it inspired me to make my own spoof with Naruto. This really doesn't have anything to do with Christmas though. Thanks for reading people!!! REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, or anything thing else. I do however own my mind. Which I seem to have lost a long time ago…**

* * *

One day the characters of Naruto were thrown into a room an forced to sing Christmas carols.....DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAAA!!! Will they kill each other from insanity? Will something explode? Will I ever find some common sense? Stay tuned for answers... Welcome to THE TWELVE EPISODES OF NARUTO PART ONE!!!

**Naruto: That summary is so not descriptive. I bet even Pervy-Sage could do better!**

**Me: SHUT UP BAKA-SAN!!! Hey umm... I didn't know you knew a long word like descriptive, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Well, Sakura-chan taught it to me.**

**Me: Figures...**

**Naruto: Huh?**

**Me: Oh, nothing... **

* * *

**ME:** On the first episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**NARUTO**: A knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**ME:**** NARUTO!! THAT DOESN'T RHYME PROPERLY!**

**NARUTO: ****Big deal! It's just a song.**

**ME:**** Don't make me hurt you, little man!**

**NARUTO:**** You're calling me little, Miss 4 foot eleven!**

**ME: **** DIE!!! You (**insert inappropriate word here**)**

* * *

**Me:** On the second episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Me:** **I thought you guys were friends now.**

**Sakura:**** We are, but we still both love Sasuke.**

**Naruto:**** *sigh***

**Me: **** Sorry Naruto. Rooster-head just has more fans.**

**Sasuke:**** HEY, I HEARD THAT!**

**Me:**** SHUT UP EMO-BOY!!! **

**Sasuke:**** I. AM. NOT. EMO! (Sulks in the corner)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me:** On the third episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Me:**** Is he always this dead looking? (Pokes Kakashi, who seems to have fallen asleep?)**

**Sakura:**** Yeah, pretty much…**

**Naruto:**** HEE HEE!!! Let's poke him with stuff!**

**Sasuke:**** No, Naruto that would be immature and stupid.**

**Sakura:**** YEAH! INMATURE AND STUPID!**

**Inner Sakura:**** Who am I kidding, this sounds fun!**

**Me:**** I got a stick!**

**All:**** (poking Kakashi repeatedly with the stick) pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokep….......**

**Kakashi:**** WHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOINGYOU (beep)ING (beep)S. HOWMANYTIMESHAVEITOLDYOUNOTTOWAKEMEUP!!! YOU'LLPAYYOU (beep)ING (beep) (beep)ERS!!! YOU'REGONNAWISHTHATYOUWERENEVERBORN, YOUHEARME!!! (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh. My. God.**

**Sakura: I think I'm gonna be sick!**

**Sasuke:**** THE CENSORSHIP! IT BUUURRRRRNNNSSS!!! **

**Naruto:**** OMG! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL BUY YOU RAMEN WITH EXTRA MISO AND… (faints)**

**Kakashi:**** (in a mellow tone) You got that. Don't try to wake me up like that again, for your own safety. I can be a little irritable when I'm tired.**

**All (except for Naruto who passed out a few sentences back):****YA THINK!?!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me:** On the fourth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Kakashi:**** Four youthful sensei's right? Hmmm let's see…there's me, Kurenai, Asuma and…wait, who's the fourth one?**

**Guy:**** WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHO'S THE FOURTH ONE, DARNIT! IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS!**

**Naruto:**** (seemingly playing along) Hmm… you're right Guy, it is obvious! I know! It's…**

**Guy:**** (like an excited puppy) UH HUH, UH HUH!!! **

**Naruto:**** It's…**

**Guy:**** JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!**

**Naruto:**** It's… EBISU-SENSEI!**

**Guy:**** (joins Sasuke in the emo-corner, sulking) BUT WHY!?! I'M A SENSEI! I'M YOUTHFUL! LOOK! I'VE EVEN GOT THE KONOHA HEADBAND AND THE GREEN JUMP-SUIT TO PROVE IT!!!**

**Kakashi:**** (whispering) Nice one, Naruto!**

**Naruto:**** Thanks…umm…what did I do again?**

**(Kakashi sweat drops)**

**Sasuke:**** HEY! CAN I COME OUT OF THE EMO-CORNER NOW?**

**Me:**** NO! NOW SHUT UP EMO BOY!!!**

**Sasuke:**** (whimpers and resumes sulking in the emo-corner)**

**_(To be continued...........)_****  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	2. The Twelve Days of Christmas Part 2

**The Twelve Episodes of Naruto Part 2 **

Welcome to Part 2 of… THE TWELVE EPISODES OF NARUTO!!! Wow! I just posted chapter 1 a little while ago and I have already gotten around twenty-five hits! Sadly, I have only received one review. ME LIKE REVIEWS, GIVE ME MORE!!! I need some good constructive criticism, but go easy on me, it's only my first fanfic. Another problem that I'm having is with the Document Editor on this site. IT DOESN'T LIKE ME!!! Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy this! THANK YOU!!!

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Twelve Days of Christmas, tasers, Portal, or anything else that I shouldn't own. I do however, own my mouth, which seems to annoy everyone to death with its constant chatter.**

* * *

Naruto looked around. His vision glided from one place to another as he observed the large room that he, as well as his many acquaintances, were stuck in. The small boy began to plan his escape as he noticed some of his friends laughing in the corner. He wondered how long it would take before these so-called friends of his would drive him completely insane.

**Me:**** But then he stopped wondering cause it made his brain hurt and he hated that so he went over to his friends and they all started to sing, really, really badly, like complete and total idiots! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!**

**Naruto:**** That was stupid on ****so**** many levels.**

**Me:**** Yep! Making you look like an idiot is what makes it fun to write!**

**Naruto **_**(sarcastically)**_**:**** Yeah. Great.**

**Me: Now, on to the song! Welcome to the "Twelve Episodes of Naruto", Part 2! LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL GUYS!!!**

**All: YEAH!!!**

**Me: Starting from number five!!!**

* * *

**Me:** On the fifth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

_**(Tsunade giggles)**_

**Naruto:**** What are you so giggly about, Granny-Tsunade?**

_**(More giggling can be heard)**_

**Sasuke:**** Wow, she didn't even flip out when you called her Granny.**

**Naruto:**** Weird…**

**Sakura:**** Lady Tsunade? Are you alright? Why are you so giddy all of a sudden?**

**Tsunade:**** Because. **_**(Giggles)**_

**All:**** BECAUSE WHAT!!!**

**Tsunade:**** Because I'm still alive.**

**Me:**** Were you playing Portal?**

**All **_**(except for me)**_**:**** HUH?**

**Me:**** Never mind…**

**Kakashi **_**(yelling)**_**:**** HEY JIRAIYA!!! DID YOU GET LADY TSUNADE DRUNK AGAIN!?!**

_**(A voice can be heard from far away)**_

**Jiraiya?:**** MAYBE…**

**Kakashi:**** Good Lord… I'll deal with her. Come on, Lady Tsunade. **_**(Picks Tsunade up and starts to carry her away)**_

**Tsunade:**** NOOOOOOOO!!! I'LL GET BLACK MESA TO KILL YOU!!! THE CAKE IS A LIE! THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All:**** OK, then…**

**Me:**_**(smugly)**_** she was ****so**** playing Portal.**

**All **_**(except for me)**_**:**** HUH!?!**

**Me:**** I SAID, NEVER MIND!!!**

* * *

**Me:** On the sixth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Jiraiya: ** Six smexy ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says " Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura:**** JIRAIYA-SENSEI!!!**

**Jiraiya:**** What did I do this time?**

**Sakura:**** YOUR PART IS DEMEANING TO WOMEN!!!**

**Naruto:**** YEAH! TOTAL DISRESPECT!**

**Sasuke:**** What do you know about respecting women, Mister Sexy Jutsu All over the Place!**

**Naruto:**** Meh…**

**Jiraiya:**** Fine I'll change it… is "six pretty ladies" ok?**

**Sakura:**** That's better!**

**Naruto:**** Hey you guys! I think Ino died.**

**Sasuke:**** YES!**

_**(Everyone stares)**_

**Sasuke:**** What!?! Now I have one less boy-crazy, hormonal, teenage girl chasing after me everywhere I go!**

**All:**** Oh.**

**Me:**** Hey people, Ino is still alive you know, she's been asleep over there **_**(points)**_** since Part 1.**

**Naruto:**** Umm… Wait, if Ino is asleep, who has been singing along with Sakura all this time?**

_**(Sakura pulls out a tape recorder and presses a button, Ino's voice can be heard)**_

**Naruto:**** Oh.**

* * *

**Me:** On the seventh episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Kisame: ** Seven misty swordsmen! _(Strikes pose)_

**Jiraiya: ** Six pretty ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says " Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

_**(Naruto stares lustfully at Kisame)**_

**Kisame:**** Umm… hey kid, I know that I attempted to chop you into little pieces once, but that expression is kind of… well it looks like you want to suck out my insides or something. It's…it's sinful.**

**Sasuke:**** Sinful?**

**Kisame:**** I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WORD TO DESCRIBE IT, OK!?!**

**Sasuke:**** Sheesh! You don't have to bite my head off!**

_**(Total silence)**_

**Naruto **_**(lovingly)**_**:**** I WANT YOU, KISAME-SAMA!!!**

_**(A snake like voice can be heard from far away)**_

**Snake Voice?:**** Oooh... Spicy…**

**All: *****Gasp***

_**(An alarm is heard and everyone starts running in circles, crashing into stuff)**_

**Kakashi:**** ATTENTION PEOPLE!!! WE HAVE A GAY ALERT, CODE RED!!! ADVERT YOUR EYES AND SLOWLY STEP AWAY FROM THE RAMEN OBSESSED NINJA!!! I REPEAT, ADVERT YOUR EYES AND SLOWLY STEP AWAY FROM THE RAMEN OBSESSED NINJA!!! **

**Sakura:**** THE YAOI!!! IT BURNSSSSSSSSS!!!**

_**(Alarm sounds suddenly stop)**_

**Naruto:**** HEY!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YAOI IS!!! Besides, I like girls… like Sakura and Hinata-chan!**

_**(Someone sneezes and then a large thump noise can be heard)**_

**Sasuke:**** Hinata-chan fainted.**

**Sakura:**** If you don't like guys then why did you say that to Kisame, BAKA!?**

**Naruto: Because his fishy aroma reminds me of sushi!**

_**(Everyone in the room, no, everyone in the entire world sweat drops)**_

**Sasuke:**** Well that was really stupid. Thanks to you, I just spent, like, two minutes of my life not thinking about how to kill Itachi!**

**Me:**** Oh, SHUT UP!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET OUT OF THE EMO-CORNER ANYWAYS?!**

**Sasuke:**** PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M A GOOD BOY!**

**Boyish Voice from Nowhere:**** HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!**

_**(Starts chasing Sasuke around with a taser)**_

**Naruto:**** Ok then… Hey Kisame! Can I eat you?**

**Kisame:**** No.**

**Naruto: **** Not even one bite?**

**Kisame:**** No.**

**Naruto:**** Darn it!**

* * *

**Me:** On the eighth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Iruka:** Eight shadow clones! _(A "poof" sound is heard and suddenly there are seven more Iruka's giving thumbs up)_

**Kisame: ** Seven misty swordsmen! _(Strikes pose)_

**Jiraiya: ** Six pretty ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says " Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Kakashi: *yawn* I'm tired of singing. I'm going to have a nap, if you guys don't mind.**

**Sasuke: **_**(now tied to a pole with handcuffs for running away)**_** Go ahead. No one's stopping you.**

**Kakashi: Ok.**

_**(Kakashi lies down and drifts off into sleepy land)**_

**Me: HEE HEE! I just thought of a great idea! You know what would be fun…**

**Naruto: Eating ramen?**

**Sasuke: Killing Itachi?**

**Guy: Being youthful?**

**Sakura: Beating the stuffing out of you?**

**Me: NO. NO. NO. Don't even think about it! Anyways, what would really be fun is spying on Kakashi's dreams!**

**Sakura: NO! That would be stupid! Remember what happened in Chapter 1?**

**Naruto: Yeah, I still get nightmares about that.**

**Me: We won't wake him up or anything. All we have to do is put this on his head. **_**(A random helmet appears out of nowhere and lands on Kakashi's head)**_

**Sasuke: Now what?**

**Me: Now we just hook it up to this TV **_**(TV suddenly appears)**_** and we watch.**

**Naruto: How the heck do you do that?**

**Me: Author magic. IT'S WONDERFUL! WOO HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!**

**Naruto: Ok then…**

**Sakura: JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!!!**

* * *

_**(To be continued…………..)**_


	3. The Twelve Days of Christmas Part 3

**The Twelve Episodes of Naruto Part 3**

Hi peoplez!!! Welcome to Part 3 of the Twelve Episodes of Naruto! Sorry that I made you guys wait so long! The beginning of this chapter is a continuation of the last one, that's why it's so long. I'll apologize now for the sappy parts. Anyways, I'M SO HAPPY!!! I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY HITS ALREADY!!! I would like to give a big "thank you" to anyone who has read, reviewed, or alerted this story! SQUEEEEEEEE!!! I feel so loved! Anyways, after I write this chapter I'm planning on writing about a different Christmas carol. I have a poll on my profile about it so PLEASE VOTE!!! Alright, now on to the story! Enjoy!

Blah = song verses, intros and story part without dialogue.

Blah = disclaimers, titles, important stuff.

**Blah = dialogue bits in between verses, titles, flashbacks.**

_Blah = thoughts, actions, flashbacks and other stuff._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Twelve Days of Christmas, Polaroid's or anything else that I should not own. I do however; own my ears, which never seem to hear the right thing.**

* * *

Last time on… THE TWELVE EPISODES OF NARUTO…

_**(Start flashback)**_

_**Me: NO. NO. NO. Don't even think about it! Anyways, what would really be fun is spying on Kakashi's dreams!**_

_**Sakura: NO! That would be stupid! Remember what happened in Chapter 1?**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, I still get nightmares about that.**_

_**Me: We won't wake him up or anything. All we have to do is put this on his head. (A random helmet appears out of nowhere and lands on Kakashi's head)**_

_**Sasuke: Now what?**_

_**Me: Now we just hook it up to this TV (TV suddenly appears) and we watch.**_

_**Naruto: How the heck do you do that?**_

_**Me: Author magic. IT'S WONDERFUL! WOO HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!**_

_**Naruto: Ok then…**_

_**Sakura: JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!!!**_

_**(End flashback)**_

**Me:**** Oooh, It's starting!**

* * *

_**(Start dream sequence)**_

_**(We see a younger Kakashi and a girl sitting on a large rock in the middle of a grassy meadow, looking up at a star filled sky)**_

**Girl?:**** Hey, Kakashi?**

**Kakashi:**** Yeah, Rin?**

**Rin:**** Do you think that he's watching over us?**

**Kakashi:**** Obito, you mean?**

**Rin:**** Yeah.**

**Kakashi:**** Hmmm… well, I'm not sure.**

**Rin:**** Why not? Don't you think he cares?**

**Kakashi:**** Relax, Rin. When Obito gave me his Sharingan eye, I felt as though he was trying to tell me something.**

**Rin:**** Something? What kind of something?**

**Kakashi:**** It felt as though he was telling me that the responsibility of watching over you, of watching over everyone that we care about, was now mine.**

**Rin:**** Wow… Didn't that make you kind of sad?**

**Kakashi:**** A little... but it also made me glad. It made me realize that I ****do**** have people that are precious to me and that if I truly value them, I should protect them with everything that I have.**

_**(The two are silent for a few seconds. Suddenly Rin pulls Kakashi into a passionate hug and tears fall from her eyes. Kakashi's face has a surprised expression on it.)**_

**Rin:**** Oh, Kakashi, You care about us; all of us. You truly do.**

**Kakashi:**** Yeah… I guess I do.**

_**(End dream sequence)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Me:**** Oh. WOW. I never knew that guy could show so much emotion at one time.**

**Sakura:**_**(dreamily)**_** OMG! That was sooooooooo romantic!**

**Ino:**** I know! SQUEEEEE!!! So cute!**

**Sakura:**** Hey, When did you wake up?**

**Ino:**** When you screamed at Naruto in the last chapter.**

**Sakura:**** Oh sorry about that.**

**Ino:**** It's ok.**

_**(Naruto is in the corner, hunched over Sasuke, who is still chained to a pole)**_

**Naruto:**** Hey, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke:**** …**

**Naruto:**** Are you alright, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke:**** …**

**Naruto:**** SPEAK TO ME, SASUKE!**

_**(Naruto begins shaking Sasuke like a Polaroid, trying to get him to speak)**_

**Sasuke:**** CUT IT OUT! I'M FINE!**

_**(Naruto stops shaking him)**_

**Sasuke:**** That was just… **

**Naruto:**** Just what?**

**Sasuke:**** Just…**

**Naruto:**** JUST WHAT!?!**

**Sasuke:**_**(crying)**_** That was just……………………………………………………….. SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!**

_**( Sasuke breaks out sobbing hysterically, which causes everyone to stare at him like he's Orochimaru dressed in a bikini.)**_

**Sasuke:**** WHAT!?! CAN'T A MAN BE IN TOUCH WITH HIS EMOTIONS!?!**

**Naruto:**** Do you even have emotions!?!**

**Me:**** Of course he has emotions! He just shows them in a really stupid way! That's why we call him emo.**

**All **_**(except Sasuke)**_**:**** Oh.**

**Sasuke:**** For the last time… I AM ****NOT**** EMO!!!**

**Me:**** Says you.**

_**( Suddenly sparks fly from the TV, which was still on and the screen goes completely black)**_

**Me:**** AWWWWW! Look what you did Sasuke! Your emo-ness broke the TV!**

**Sasuke:**** Meh.**

**Me:**** I guess that means that we have to start singing again.**

**Sakura:**** Let's hurry up and start then!**

**Me:**** FINE! Ok people let's start! 1. 2. 3. GO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me:** On the ninth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Gaara:**Nine Junchuriki. _(stands there and looks cool, as always)_

**Iruka:** Eight shadow clones! _(A "poof" sound is heard and suddenly there are seven more Iruka's giving thumbs up)_

**Kisame:** Seven misty swordsmen! _(Strikes pose)_

**Jiraiya:** Six pretty ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says " Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura:**_**(dreamily)**_** Wow, Gaara! I never realized how cool you are!**

**Gaara:**** Hn.**

**Sakura:**** I mean the way you fight and dress and act… its just sooooooooo cool!**

**Gaara:**** Hn.**

_**(Sakura starts drooling)**_

**Sakura:**** Umm… Gaara?**

**Gaara:**** Hn.**

**Sakura:**** Can I tell you something?**

**Gaara:**** Hn.**

**Sakura:**** Well…umm…I-**

**Me:**** WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!!! STOP I SAY!!! HALT! THERE WILL BE NO SAKUxGAA SHIPPING IN THIS STORY!!!**

**Ino:**** Why not? If she likes him, then that means I have better chances with Sasuke!!!**

**Sasuke:**** No you don't.**

**Me:**** Meh! I just don't particularly like that pairing! Now if you'll excuse me! I have letters to write!**

**Ino:**** While SoManyDots is over there writing a bunch of apology letters to angry Saku x Gaa shippers, I will see how Mister Hn, himself feels about all of this!**

_**(Walks over to Gaara, who for some reason is playing checkers with Naruto, who is completely oblivious to the situation. Gaara is winning.)**_

**Ino:**** Sorry to interrupt! **_**(punches Naruto, hard, he goes flying)**_** Gaara? How do you feel about you being paired with Sakura?**

**Gaara:**** Hn.**

**Ino:**_**(sighs)**_** That's what I thought you'd say.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me:** On the tenth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Deidara:**Ten Akasuki members, un!

**Gaara:**Nine Junchuriki. _(stands there and looks cool, as always)_

**Iruka:** Eight shadow clones! _(A "poof" sound is heard and suddenly there are seven more Iruka's giving thumbs up)_

**Kisame:** Seven misty swordsmen! _(Strikes pose)_

**Jiraiya:** Six pretty ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says "Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Itachi:**** Hello, little brother.**

**Sasuke:**** Itachi.**

_**(They start to stare at each other, sparks flying)**_

**Itachi:**** …**

**Sasuke:**** …**

**Me: **_**(yawns)**_** This might take awhile…**

_**(five minutes later)**_

**Itachi: **** …**

**Sasuke:**** …**

**Naruto:**** Hmmm… I wonder… if Itachi is almost blind, does he still have to blink?**

**Iruka:**** I honestly have no clue…**

_**( Five hours later)**_

**Deidara:**** What should we do about them, un?**

**Tobi:**** Oooooooh… Tobi is a good boy! Tobi has come up with a good idea!**

**Deidara:**** What is it, un?**

_**( Tobi whispers something to him)**_

**Deidara:**** Hmmm… that just might work, un!**

_**(Tobi walks over to Choji, who is eating some chips)**_

**Tobi: **** Tobi heard Itachi and Sasuke talking about you. They said that you are sooooooooo fat, even Naruto can't believe it!**

**Choji:**** WHAT!!! I AM NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED!!! AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!**

_**( Choji grows into a huge ball and proceeds to run over the staring brothers)**_

**Everyone:**** O.O**

**Me:**** Well that's one way to deal with them.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me:** On the eleventh episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Choji:** Eleven bowls of ramen! YUM!

**Deidara:**Ten Akasuki members, un!

**Gaara:**Nine Junchuriki. _(stands there and looks cool, as always)_

**Iruka:** Eight shadow clones! _(A "poof" sound is heard and suddenly there are seven more Iruka's giving thumbs up)_

**Kisame:** Seven misty swordsmen! _(Strikes pose)_

**Jiraiya:** Six pretty ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says "Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

**Ichiraku Ramen Guy:**** Did someone order eleven bowls of ramen?**

**Me:**** Over here please!**

_**(The bowls are set up in a neat line on a long table)**_

**Choji:**_**(pacing like a drill sergeant)**_** ALRIGHT MEN!!! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO AND WE ARE GONNA DO IT RIGHT!!! WE NEED ALL ELEVEN BOWLS OF RAMEN CAPTURED AND BROUGHT BACK HERE TO BE PREPARED FOR EATING!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?**

_**(Choji's army consists of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Ino)**_

**Naruto:**** WE'RE GONNA GET THEM FOR SURE! BELIEVE IT!**

**Shikamaru:**** (he was forced to participate) *sigh* what a drag.**

**Kiba:**** Let's go Akamaru!**

**(Akamaru barks in response)**

**Ino:**** HEY! I'M A GIRL, NOT A MAN!**

**Choji:**** GIRL, MAN, WHATEVER! ALRIGHT GUYS, LET'S MOVE OUT!!!**

**All:**** HAI!!!**

_**(Mission Impossible theme music plays in the background as everyone sneaks around)**_

**Kiba (Wolf Man):**_**(speaking through a walkie talkie)**_** This is Wolf Man to Lazy Butt, I have spotted the ramen, OVER.**

**Shikamaru (Lazy Butt):**** *sigh* Why do I have to be Lazy Butt? OVER.**

**Choji (Big Boned):**** DEAL WITH IT! OVER.**

**Shikamaru (Lazy Butt):**** Fine... This is Lazy Butt to Wolf Man. Tell Fox Kid to distract everyone with his shadow clones while we secure the ramen. OVER.**

**Kiba (Wolf Man):**** Did ya get that Fox Kid? OVER.**

**Naruto (Fox Kid):**** Sure did! OVER.**

_**(Naruto creates several shadow clones. One of them distracts everyone, while the rest go with the real Naruto and starts collecting the bowls)**_

**Ino (Lady-Nin): **** This is Lady-Nin to Fox Kid. We have trouble. Sakura alert at five o'clock! OVER.**

**Naruto (Fox Kid):**** Five o'clock! That's hours from now! OVER.**

_**(They all sweat drop)**_

**Sakura:**** NARUTO!!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH THAT RAMEN!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!!! BAKAS!!! **

_**(Sakura starts to chase Naruto along with everyone else, yelling dirty words that I am not allowed to put in this story)**_

**Ino:**** YAY!!! CENCORSHIP!!!**

**Everyone:**** O.O**

**Choji:**** ABORT!!! ABORT THE MISSION!!! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!**

_**(Screams can be heard as Sakura beats everyone up)**_

**Sakura:**** CHA!!! DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!**

**Me:**** O.O ... ok then...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me:** On the twelfth episode of Naruto my Sensei gave to me…

**Team 7:** Twelve amazing genin! _(Everyone cheers)_

**Choji:** Eleven bowls of ramen! YUM!

**Deidara:**Ten Akasuki members, un!

**Gaara:**Nine Junchuriki. _(stands there and looks cool, as always)_

**Iruka:** Eight shadow clones! _(A "poof" sound is heard and suddenly there are seven more Iruka's giving thumbs up)_

**Kisame:** Seven misty swordsmen! _(Strikes pose)_

**Jiraiya:** Six pretty ladies! _(Holds up a sign that says "Pervy and proud")_

**Tsunade:** _(loudly)_ FIVE GREAT HOKAGE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Guy:** Four youthful sensei's. YOSH!

**Kakashi:** Three rookie squads…*yawn*

**Sakura & Ino:** CHA!!! Two Kunoichi rivals.…

**Naruto:** And a knuckle-head ninja like me! BELIEVE IT!

_**(Everyone is standing around the room, moping)**_

**Me:**** WAHHH!!!**

**Naruto:**** What's wrong Dots-san?**

**Me:**** Well... This is the last part of this song and I'm sad!**

**Naruto:**** Aren't you gonna start a new carol next chapter?**

**Me:**** Meh... I'm not sure... I might want to start another Fanfic!**

**Naruto:**** It's okay! You can do two fics at one time you know.**

**Me:**** Yeah, I know. Thanks Naruto! You rock Fanfic socks! (Wow that sounded cheesy)**

**Naruto:**** I know. I'm awesome!**

**Me:**** Hey Naruto! There is one crucial question that I must ask of you!**

**Naruto:**** Ok then. What is it?**

**Me:**** Well, I might be too hard for you to handle.**

**Naruto:**** No don't worry I can take it!**

**Me:**** It may scar you for life.**

**Naruto:**** I can take it!**

**Me:**** Are you sure?**

**Naruto:**** Don't worry!**

**Me:**** Are you positive?**

**Naruto:**** YES!!! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!**

**Me:**** Fine! Sheesh! You people can't just let a dramatic moment be dramatic can you! Naruto....................................................... What colour do you leak?**

**Naruto:**** O.O**

**Me:**** Well... what is it? I leak chocolate ice cream and dump rainbows!**

**Naruto:**** O.O**

**Me:**** Are you ok, Naruto? I told him that he couldn't handle it! **_**(Pokes him and he falls over, twitching)**_** Ok then... WHO WANTS CAKE!!!**

**Everyone:**** ME!!!**

_**(Slices of cake that say "The Twelve Episodes of Naruto" are handed out)**_

**Me: **** Well, that's it people!!! For now anyways. Stay tuned for more great and hilarious Naruto Christmas carols! THANKS FOR READING!!! **

**Everyone: **** BYE!!!  
**

**The End.......... For now.**


End file.
